Honey, I'm Home!
by SVUCSIWTRDOOLluver
Summary: Story Fic about when Grissom comes back, includes when Keppler was shot, but I twisted it around a lot, because I never saw that episode. Kinda based on a photo I saw of Sara and Grissom, but I don't own CSI, and please R&R!


Fic about when Grissom returns from his sabbatical, and a little before that

Fic about when Grissom returns from his sabbatical, and a little before that. I didn't get to see the episode where Keppler gets killed, or when Grissom comes back, so I did a little improvising, and making up of stuff, so sorry if there are any inaccuracies!

It's a gloomy Thursday evening, and the graveyard shift arrives for a very boring day. Nick, Sara, Warrick, Greg, Catherine and Keppler all sit in the break room, just hanging out and doing nothing. Meanwhile, Grissom's plane is taking off and beginning its three hour journey back to Las Vegas. Grissom's sitting in his seat, thinking about his return, and what his replacement would have done to the team and lab.

Then, Keppler gets a call about a DB out in the desert, and Catherine and Sara go with him, since the others have plans for that night. Sara gets in the back, and when they pull up to the crime scene, Catherine and Sara grab their kits while Keppler goes to check out the body. Catherine and Sara are walking towards Keppler when a shot rings out.

They duck, dropping their kits and pulling out their guns. Keppler crumples to the ground while the supposed DB is standing, a gun in his hand and it pointing at the two women. His gun goes off, and Sara lets out a yelp of pain as it hits her shoulder. She falls sideways to the ground and Catherine freezes.

Luckily, Sara's shoulder was only grazed, so she raised her weapon and fired at the guy, hitting him in the leg. He falls to the ground and drops his weapon. The shot unfroze Catherine and she kicked the gun away and cuffed the guy. Sara tossed her a cell and Catherine called Brass, one of the only numbers she could remember, since she was so shell shocked.

"Brass,"

"Brass, it's Catherine,"

"What happened? You sound shocked,"

"Me, Keppler and Sara got a call out for a DB, and the DB jumped up and shot Keppler and Sara, and Sara shot him in the leg and I cuffed him,"

Catherine said rushed, and Brass said,

"I'm on my way,"

Catherine dropped the phone and Sara groaned. That seemed to awaken Catherine for real, and she grabbed a cloth and kneeled down by Sara. She pressed the cloth to her shoulder while Sara tried to sit up.

"Oh no you don't, lay back down,"

Catherine said bossily, and half smiling, Sara did. She sighed and closed her eyes, and Catherine said,

"Sara, stay with me now, Sara,"

"I, I'm here, just had to rest my eyes for a moment,"

"Don't do that Sara, keep them open, okay? Just look at me the whole time, all right?"

Sara nodded weakly and they heard sirens in the distance.

"I'm, I'm fine, Catherine, go see about Keppler,"

Catherine bit her lip and said,

"He, he's already gone, Sara, I checked. There was no way he was going to survive that shot he sustained,"

"Oh my God,"

"Yeah, help's on its way, Sara, stay with me,"

Sara nodded and then Brass ran up, yelling,

"You two okay?" Catherine yelled back,

"Keppler's dead and Sara's been shot,"

Brass stood by them and called over his shoulder,

"Over here! We've got a CSI down!"

Medics swarmed the three of them and put Sara on a stretcher. Catherine rode with her to the hospital and she was pumped full of drugs and the doctor taped up her arm.

Meanwhile, Grissom's plane was about an hour away, and he was blissfully unaware that his replacement was dead, and one of his CSI's injured. He just kept reading his bug book, and thinking that he would see Sara soon. He had done some major thinking while he was away, and wanted to talk to her.

"All right, Miss Sidle, you're free to go,"

"Thanks doctor,"

Sara said and walked out of her room. She saw the whole team there, and said as she walked up,

"Wow, you guys have nothing else better to do?"

They all looked at her and she saw Catherine, Nick, Warrick, Greg and Brass. She smiled as she approached them and Nick and Warrick put their arms around her shoulders and she winced and said,

"Guys, shoulder,"

They immediately jumped back, and Sara sighed and said,

"Thanks,"

"Man, we're so sorry,"

Warrick said, and Nick added,

"Yeah, we totally forgot about your shoulder,"

She shrugged it off and said,

"I'm fine, guys, don't worry about it."

They walked her out and then drove off separately, since Sara was cleared to drive. She went to the lab without thinking, and went to work on some cold cases, since she didn't want to go home just yet.

Meanwhile, Grissom's plane landed and he took a cab to the lab before he realized that the team would've left by then. He paid the cab driver and then walked into the lab. He walked all over, and found the building pretty much empty. He thought this strange, but then he saw a light on in the trace lab. He peeked in and saw Sara standing there waiting for a computer to cough out results. He smiled and quietly walked in.

"Hey,"

He said softly, and Sara jumped and turned towards him. Her gap toothed grin split her face and she said,

"Grissom, you're back!"

"Yeah, just got back, didn't expect to see you here,"

"Oh, well it's a long story,"

He shrugged and walked over to her. He stood behind her and looked over her shoulder and said,

"Cold case files again?"

"Yeah, keeps my mind off of, well, never mind,"

He was puzzled but dropped it.

He took his left arm and wrapped it around Sara's waist, and her hands grabbed onto it. He took his right hand and brushed her hair away from her shoulder before resting his hand on her shoulder. He rested his chin on her other shoulder and murmured,

"I missed you,"

She smiled and said softly,

"I missed you too,"

They stood there for a while even when the results came out. Then, Grissom squeezed her shoulder and she gasped in pain. He backed away and said,

"What happened to your shoulder?"

She bit her lip and said,

"It's a long story, can we go home?"

He nodded and they walked out together. Grissom drove them to his townhouse and then when he walked in, he noticed Sara hadn't changed a single thing, for which he smiled at.

Then, they sat down on the couch and Sara leaned against him, and he wrapped his arms around her, being extra careful of her shoulder. She sighed and told him what had happened. When she was done, he made her sit up and he looked at her wound himself. He sucked in a breath when he saw it and said,

"That must've hurt,"

She gave him a look and said,

"No duh, bugman,"

He smiled and then she relaxed against him again. They watched TV until Sara realized that Grissom had fallen asleep. She smiled and sat up. She watched him sleep for a moment and then touched his face softly and said,

"Gil, wake up,"

He opened his eyes and blinked a few times. She smiled at him and he got up with her. They both collapsed on the bed, as Grissom was exhausted from the flight, and Sara was exhausted from the whole ordeal she went through. They wrapped their arms around each other and fell asleep.

The End

Hope you liked it, just something I thought was kinda good, and I'm sorry if there are any medical inaccuracies, my entire fault since I'm not a nurse or doctor and don't intend to. Please review, and thanks so much for reading!! Oh, and I haven't seen the episode where Grissom comes back, if any one knows the name can you pretty please tell me? I can't figure it out for the life of me, and I really want to see it. THANKS!!


End file.
